Royal strolls
by KawaiiWithRosesAndHope
Summary: Deuce wants to go on a stroll around the park with Cleo who disagrees due to the fact she has a cold, but he gets her to go along. Will the stroll be ruined with a few unwanted invaders or will a few kisses overlap that?


**Based off a picture I saw on Deviantart made by Zoratrix so I really didn't make any of this... x3 I only wrote what I think happened before and after the picture...**

** art/They-love-you-373748773 (Picture Link)**

* * *

Deuce grumbled as he got up to the front door of the de Nile's pyraplex. He disliked going there because of her dad, but other than that it was an OK walk. He wasn't supposed to go on a date with Cleo until Saturday, but he was bored and he wanted to go to the park for a bit. Thankfully, Cleo answered the door, but he caught her at the _best _possible moment.

Her hair was in a mess, she had no makeup on and she was still in her pajamas even though it was 11 in the morning. He grinned and asked, "Now why are you still lazing around?"

She croaked, "Deuce, my throat is sore, I've had to run the vaporizer all night which frizzed up my hair and now you think I'm a hot mess, don't you?"

"Actually, your cute when your sick."

"Shut up, what do you-" She covered her mouth and coughed rather loudly, "want?"

"I wanted to walk in the park with my favorite ghoul, y'know, just you and me."

"Are you serious? You know how sick I am-" And she sneezed, "See! I'm freezing!"

"Oh come on Cleo! It might help to get a little oxygen pumping..."

"Deuce, no."

"Not even for five minutes?"

She sighed, "Fine. Five. That's all I'm doing."

"Am I allowed in?"

"Yeah yeah, follow me or my dad will have your head."

"I get it."

He followed her to her room, which was rather dark. He saw tissues all over the place, cough drop wrappers, her room was a mess. He asked, "Isn't someone going to clean up?"

She sighed, "Yeah, in a few."

She had on her usual gauze jumpsuit and blue coverup with her black and gold stilettos. Deuce asked, "Are you SURE that's what you want to wear?"

She sniffled and replied as she took some medications for her cold, "Positive. If we run into anyone, you do all the talking."

"Deal."

"It wasn't an offer, it was order." She growled.

"OK, OK..."

He lightly grabbed her hand and the couple left the house and walked over to the park. Cleo noticed his shirt was a plain gray instead of the usual red graphic one and he wore spiked bracelets instead of the ones he usually wore. Deuce noticed Cleo's new earrings, which he thought looked good on her outfit.

He sighed, "So...Anything new other than your cold?"

She shook her head. She sighed, "The usual..."

"Oh."

They walked until they ran into a couple of squirrels who were looking at Cleo funny. Cleo asked, "Deuce, why are they staring at me?"

He shrugged and watched one crawl up and on her head. She squeaked, causing Deuce to snort. She shot as she tried to shake the little intruder, "Did you just snort at me?!"

"Nope..."

Then another crawled up her leg. Moments later, another one did the same thing. She started twitching, trying not to sneeze, cough or scream. Deuce chuckled lightly but she overheard it. She shot, "YOU ARE LAUGHING!"

"Am not! Actually...OK, so I am!" He burst and fell to the ground, his stomach cramping as he caught it on video.

"Your getting this on film?!"

"Oh yes! But I won't show it to anyone...Except for if we get far enough, our kids!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Nope!"

"Deuce, I swear to Ra when I can, I'm going to get you!"

"I thought you already did...Huh."

"Stop! Just, Stop!"

Finally the creatures had enough and climbed off of her. But moments later, she sneezed and lost balance, her face an inch away from his. He grinned cheekily, and Cleo knew what he was thinking. She growled, "Deuce, not while I'm sick."

He lightly pecked her frowning lips for a moment and asked, "And what makes you think a little illness is going to stop me?"

"Because you could catch it."

"So I miss a day of school, what's the big no no?"

"I don't want to cough in your mouth."

"Oh come on! You'll get your saliva in my mouth anyways!"

"No...We've never kissed before and I don't want to get you sick from it!"

"What happened to the queen of doing things? Hm?"

She scrunched her nose trying to keep herself from ruining the perfectly good moment with one tiny sneeze. She could swear Geb, Ra or someone could tell she was trying to get ready because she felt like it was all going to blow. She sighed, "Deuce, I don't think this-"

He paused her midsentence with a kiss. She knew Osiris was introducing her to her doom from how he danced around. Her unlife would soon become complex for behold, he was simply an average monster, shorter than Clawd yet something about Deuce made her love him even though she couldn't figure it out. Was this...Was this the 'love' from the ka in fairy tales that was magically between a girl and her 'prince'? She wondered, wasn't love supposed to be hard? Couldn't love ever be simple? Or did things have to happen?

He looked at her face to see how she was reacting to his move. He saw her eyes shine like the stars but they seemed to be as big as the moon. He almost grinned when he saw her nose scrunch and her eyes close. He finally felt her give in and sneeze. She pulled away and covered her mouth, mumbling, "Deuce, I'm so s-s-"

He asked, "Sorry?"

"Yes, I didn't mean to do that!"

"Eh, it's cool. I mean, it's not like I caught your cold or anything..."

* * *

**2 weeks later **

Cleo approached the Gorgon's household door with caution. She knew it was dangerous to be there because his mom apparently lost one of her main pairs of glasses, so she didn't want to be seen by her. Deuce hadn't been to school for almost a week and didn't even bother to call her or text. She knocked on the door and a stuffy noise replied, "Com-" the noise sneezed rather loudly and continued, "Coming!"

She was surprised when she found that Deuce answered the door. He sighed, "Hey Cleo-" He paused and sneezed again before picking up from where he left off, "What's up?"

Cleo asked, "Did you catch my-"

"Wha, pfft, no, of corpse not."

"Ohh really? Well then, you wouldn't mind if I went into your room, took off all my clothes except for my wrappings, told you to do the same, got so damn close to you..."

"You can't."

"Why not?"

"We're too young."

"Really? Deucey, if we were too young then why did we share a very fucking passionate kiss? Hm?"

"Uh..."

"Exactly. So..."

"OK I admit! I am sick and I did catch your cold! There, happy?!"

"Better. Now...How's about we make a deal INSIDE?"

"Fine." He sighed as he sniffled.

She was lead in and informed his mother did find her glasses -which were somehow in his bedroom- and got grounded because she thought he stole them on purpose. Cleo decided despite Deuce being in no condition, she'd take advantage of the time she had and play with his heartstrings by acting like she wanted to kiss him. She twirled her locks of hair around her hair and lied on her back, her head on his lap.

He fell right into her trap and was being torn to shreds at her flirting. He didn't want her sick _again _but he sighed aloud, "Maybe just one tiny peck wouldn't hurt anybody..."

She grinned and commented, "That's my boo, now please me."

"Why did I-"

"JUST PLEASE ME ALREADY DAMN IT! I, er, mean, uh...Please?"

"Fine..."

He leaned over and let his snakes explore the unmarked territories of her hair. They hissed and nibbled at her hair, leaving Cleo giggling from one of them nipping at her ear which surprisingly tickled. Deuce snapped his fingers and growled, "Hey...I handle that..."

They stuck to her hair after that and he couldn't stop, despite the possibility of a sneeze coming on at any given moment. He put his arms around her back and picked her up. Her cold hands were pressed against his cheeks. She curled up in a ball and didn't move a muscle after that.


End file.
